


Argents, Winchesters, and Awkward Dinner Conversation Topics

by Wandering



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering/pseuds/Wandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Argents have Dean and Sam over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argents, Winchesters, and Awkward Dinner Conversation Topics

As a rule, Allison’s family didn’t invite other hunters to their house. But the Winchester boys were friends with Bobby Singer, and had apparently helped some Argent relative with a ghost down in Florida so her dad had asked them over for dinner.

“So,” the older one- Dean- asked, his mouth half full of potatoes, “What do you hunt? Everything seems pretty quiet around here.”

“Actually, there’s a local pack of werewolves,” said her mother as she passed the green bean.

Dean’s eyebrows went up. “Really?” he asked, his mouth still full of food.

“They’ve never given us much trouble,” said her father, taking another serving of green bean, “Although that was before I found out one of them was dating my daughter.”

All eyes turned towards Allison. “I didn’t know,” she protested, adding a silent _nor do I care_ in her head.

“Well, that’s always awkward,” said Dean. It sounded like he was speaking from experience.

“You know?” she asked.                         

Dean’s eyes flicked towards Sam, who shifted uncomfortably.

“There was the girl, Madison.”

“What happened?” asked Allison, genuinely curious. Maybe there was hope for her and Scott as a couple after all. Precedent even.

“I shot her.”

“Oh.”

Sam looked sad, but across the table her dad looked fairly approving, and she could see her mom nodding in agreement. Forget the awkward family dinner with Scott and Aunt Kate, this was definitely the most uncomfortable meal she’d ever had.


End file.
